The Love he needs
by dr. tempe bones
Summary: Last part of the promise stories
1. Chapter 1

This will more then likely be the last part in this story line for now. I am running out of ideas....I know in the last one I said parker was taken and never really brought it in but it will in this one.

That morning Parker had been taken to school by his step-mother. His younger half brother and twin sisters in the back. They all went to the same school. But that morning was different than most. His step-mother was usually smiling and talking, or singing to the radio. But today, today she seemed sad, lost. He didn't know why. Didn't know what to say to her. His father was gone by the time they were leaving. He had heard them fighting again in their bed room. He heard them fighting more and more. Once it was because he would not help out when she was sick another time was being she found another woman's underwear with his clothes. Things just got worse from that one fight.

After that fight he had learned that his father had been sleeping with his mother. That he had been sinning. Parker could not understand why his father would sin. He said he loved his step-mother. That he would never hurt or betray her. But wasn't that what he was doing? betraying her by sleeping with another? Hurting her for the same reason? He remembered her saying goodbye. The only word she spoke that morning as they got out of the car. She watched them go into the school then drove to the lab. Parker had not seen her since. Well more like she had not seen Parker since.

Everything that day seemed to go wrong for her. She had miscarried that morning, well faked one. Her husband was cheating on her with his ex girlfriend and the mother of his oldest son. And then he came to the lab yelling at her. Telling her is was her fault he was gone. That he didnt get to school. She had been in her office, working trying not to cry. How could she talk to him? Trust him? Angela was with her. Telling her to pack up the kids and leave him. How could the man she loved so much, the man who taught her how to love, what love was betray her like this. She had never wanted marriage or kids but that changed when she was with him and now she remembered why she didnt want those things. She didn't want this pain. Didn't want to hurt this much.

Booth felt like an ass now as he looked back on that time. He had worked so hard to break down her walls. To get her to let him in. He did that. He got her to date him, got her to marry him then they started a family. And he ruined it. All because he didn't know how to deal with his pain. The same pain she had, if not more because she blamed herself for what happened each time. He never blamed her but he never told her that. He never held her telling her it was okay, that they would get through it, that she was not to blame. No instead he want to the arms of Parker's mother and her bed. How could he do that to her?

Now sitting in the waiting room, five months after all this happened with Angela at his side, Jaden on the floor with the twins and parker, away from his father. He hated him. Or he acted like he did. It took him weeks to find the boy. Brennan worked as hard she could to find him. She did everything she could the rest had been up to the FBI. She had given them everything they needed hours after he was taken. But they could not do anything until they knew for sure that the guy she said took him had killed the child on her exam table. And because she had been pregnant she had not been allowed to go out on her own to find him.


	2. The Pain in the Heart

_Hello again my dear followers. I am sorry for the long break. My muse ran off and I had to find her. But she came back with the start of the new season. Just to let you all know, I hate Hannah but I will be writing some fics with her in them. they will be my take on what should happen. _

_I have also joined Twittter. if you would like to follow me. Go to my profile, i have the link up. I will post when I update there. I will also try to update every week with school and work hopefully working on my behalf. well, lets see were this new chapter take us._

* * *

Parker looked over to his father, an angry look in his dark brown eyes. Booth saw the look in his eyes not sure why he was hated so much but thinking about it, he thought it was because that he had not found him sooner

. _"Parker, what's going on?" _He asked looking to his son. He had nothing else to say or do. He had to wait until the doctors came to talk to him about his wife and the children he did not know she had been carrying.

The curly haired boy looked over to the man he use to look up to. Seeley had been his hero for as long as he could remember. He had wanted to grow up to be just like his father and of course bones. He wanted to be the two of them in one. He loved the work they both did but now, seeing how his father could hurt someone he claimed to love so much he was not longer sure that being like him was a good idea. He wanted to be someone that did not hurt the person he loved. He wanted to be a person that someone could trust and turn to when they needed a shoulder to cry on.

_"You hurt her."_ he hissed an angry. _"This is your entire fault."_

Seeley looked to his first born. Sure he was not the son of his wife but that did not mean that he loved him less or differently than the children he had with her. _"Parker..."_ he started when Brennan's doctor walked over. He was taking off his blood stained gloves. A nurse was beside him holding the chart. Stopping to toss the gloves into the bin near the front desk, he took the chart.

_"Mr. Booth?" _He asked standing in front of the family as they waited to hear what had happened with Brennan and the newborn twin boys.

Booth stood from where he sat on the cold, hard and very uncomfortable plastic chair.

_"I'm Seeley Booth. My wife? How is my wife?" _He spoke as he tried to keep his voice calm and even pitched. He did not need to give his children more reason to worry if they saw their father was not able to handle was going on around them. That he could not stay strong enough for them. The doctor looked to the man in front of them than the children behind him.

_"Come with me." _He spoke in a even tone, not allowing any sign of the news to seep into his words.

At this Booth thought the worse. Why would the doctor not say that Brennan was fine in front of the kids unless she was not fine at all. If she had not made it, he would not want to tell her children, that should be the father's job. That was not going to be easy. How was he going to tell their children that their mother was not going to come home. Seeley followed the doctor off to the side, away from the young ears that sat in the waiting room, waiting for their mother, for the woman who gave them life and everything they could ever ask for.

Now standing off to the side, away from his children, Booth looked up to the doctor who had worked on his wife and new born sons. "What happened to my wife?" He asked again, this time he did not hide the sound of pain or fright from his voice. He did not show that he could handle it, his children were not able to see them, he could show how scared, alone and helpless he felt.

James looked to the man before him. He had done this so many times in his thirty plus years as a doctor but the pained looks from the family never came easier. Some still huanted him at night as he lay in bed. This is one of the his job that he hated and that they did not tell you about in school. No one ever told him that the hurt filled eyes of the loved ones would huant him more then the death itself. _"Mr. Booth, I am Doctor James Whitehall. I have been Temperance's doctor for the past eight months. Mrs. Hodgins had hiried me when your wife started showing signs of complactions."_ He spoke in a normal tone now, he was not trying to hide behind all of the medical langauge that would only make the man infront of his confused and looking for more answers.

_"I know of what has happened between you and Mrs. Booth. And I am very sorry for everything you have gone through, though some of what you did I think is wrong. Four months after I started taking care of Mrs. Booth, I was asked to never speak to you about her or the babies health." _He paused for moment, letting Seeley have time to understand everything that was just said.

Booth looked to the white tile floor hearing this. He knew that after what he had done, he did not deserve to be apart of her live any longer. But the babies were his just as much as they were hers. He did deserve to be in their lives. If they both made it saftly. James saw this look and knew that what he had just said hurt him a little.

_"But she changed this two months ago. I am not sure why. I know she has not been in contact with you. But she had changed her will. Which I have a copy of..." _James had not been able to finish his sentence as Booth let a soft sob.

_"Temp...Temperance did not make it?" _He questioned looking up. He needed to know. He needed to hear it again that his beloved wife was not coming home to him. Home to her children.

* * *

_Well, I think I will end it at that for now. =] Review and get more. _


	3. The doctor talks

_Hello again my dear followers. I am sorry for the long break. My muse ran off and I had to find her. But she came back with the start of the new season. Just to let you all know, I hate Hannah but I will be writing some fics with her in them. they will be my take on what should happen. _

_I have also joined Twittter. if you would like to follow me. Go to my profile, i have the link up. I will post when I update there. I will also try to update every week with school and work hopefully working on my behalf. well, lets see were this new chapter take us._

* * *

_"Temp...Temperance did not make it?" He questioned looking up. He needed to know. He needed to hear it again that his beloved wife was not coming home to him. Home to her children._

The doctor looked over to Booth, hearing the words coming from this man's mouth. This was the part of the job he hated. How did her explain all this to him, a loving husband and father who thought that adding to their family would not result in a the death of any of them.

_"I did not say that Mr. Booth."_ James spoke to the older, taller man in front of him.

_"As I was saying, Doctor Brennan had changed her will a few months ago when her health started to turn. In the will, she has the names of the twins. The names she had picked out with the children. She does not want them changed."_

Booth was not really listening at this point. All he head from the young doctor was that his wife had a will, that she had not made it.

_"I want to go see her." _He cut off the doctor from speaking. He no longer cared what he had to say.

"_I am sorry. But she is resting at the moment. I think it would be best to wait until she wakes and you have the all the facts so that you can help her deal with this." _

James looked to Seeley with a serious gleam in his eye. He needed to get Booth to listen to him. He had managed to save his wife and one of the twins were as healthy as any new born twin. But the smaller twin was much more sick. Barely hanging on to his life. He needed Booth to calm down so he could explain everything to him, so he could help Brennan deal with this and make up their minds on what to do.

_"Your wife is fine. I have stopped the bleeding. But she needs to rest at the moment. One of the twins is just fine. He is being cared for as we speak. But his brother. His brother is much sicker than we had thought he would be." _The doctor spoke but Booth was half listening until he heard something about the twins.

* * *

_I know it's like super short buttttttttt the next one will be longer. i am also going to be rewriting Forgive, sounds good,Forget, I dont know if i can. =]_

_Well, I think I will end it at that for now. =] Review and get more. _


	4. AN

Sorry for not really updating this one. I have had a hard time coming up with what to do. I know where I want it to go. I just have writers block.

_Feel free to read my other stories and follow me on twitter: smilexbrokenx_

I've been having problems with the site and them sending me emails. Lets see what happens.


End file.
